ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Apocalypse
Written by: Tabby Probably the person who's going to come in and clean up this mess: ChromastoneandTabby Probably who's going to teach me some formatting things: CAT Probably who's going to murder me: CAT This will be a series of short episodes because I'm too lazy but I still want to write a bomb story for yall. Let's get ON with the story! Episode One There was shouting behind her as Rose kept walking into The Beyond. See, she was a character in comics created by a Nerd, but what the Nerd didn't know was that somehow Rose had become sentient. Being cramped by black lines and boxes of other flat characters and stuff drove her nuts. She didn't even know what nuts were but she knew the place she was in was nuts. The Beyond is the place beyond the lines and the figures, at the edge of the comic. Rose had ventured in quite a bit, to try and find a way out, that's why she was in so little of the Nerd's comics. Well, that and he had no taste in characters. She had spent probably about a year in the Beyond, feeling along the walls and floors and ceilings to find something, a crack, a hole, anything. She had, so far, been unsuccessful. Until now, apparently, because there was a loud sucking noise and the blackness in front of her crumbled away into a wavy, white-blue portal. Rose had no second-thoughts or regrets as she catapulted herself into the portal, eager to get away from the nasally-sounding characters shouting at each other behind her and the Nerd scratching away at his desk with his mouse, piecing together comics. The portal was long, and Rose had a hard time breathing before remembering she didn't have to breathe, so she didn't. The substance of the tunnel/portal was goopy, and she watched as it melted away her metallic lines and created her into what looked like the Nerd, except shorter and nicer-looking. She thinks they're called "Humans", but she can't be sure. All she has to her knowledge is scraps of words and conversations typed into the other character's mouths and the conversations the Nerd and his Sister had. At least she had an idea. And she knew the cloth forming on her body was called clothing. The edge of the portal drew nearer, and she stiffened as she flew out of it and onto dry, crunchy grass. Rose-pink hair surrounded her as she lifted her head, and she jumped up. Thankfully, it had just seemed like this world was made of pink hair when she had lifted her head, but actually the hair was just on her head and only went to about her shoulders. "I know the words!" Rose shouted, pumping her fists in the air, only for them to be almost met by thick, blazing red lasers. She screeched and ran for the hills to the right, screaming even louder when she fell down a hole into a dark, earthy tunnel. A hand clamped over her mouth and eyes, and the world went dark. That's all I'm bothering to write right now so........see yall suckas for the next Episode Category:Episodes